


A Hot Summer

by Paradise_Found



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_Found/pseuds/Paradise_Found
Summary: Prequel to "The Visitor", Detective Carisi has semi public sex.





	

_This summer’s been hot, really hot. It’s not the typical sweat stains on the back of your shirt after a slow jaunt down the block; it’s the perpetually soaked underwear as you sit in front of your work laptop, flipping through mindless perp databases, looking at the unfortunate victims who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. You feel bad for these poor women, daughters, mothers, wives; artists, scholars and breadwinners. Did they think they would be raped and killed when they left the house that morning? Kissing their significant others goodbye? Hugging their kids and leaving them with their expensive nannies? Did that thought cross their minds? That the morning they feel blessed with life is the day their life ends, in a split second? Disposed on the sticky pavement like yesterday’s leftovers, limp and lifeless. Spent, lights out, show’s over._

Carisi focuses his gaze on his laptop at the brutality these women had to endure before the lights went from their eyes. It’s not the fact that there are some people who are genuinely sick in their minds and it’s not the fact that some people love the power trip, enough to rape and kill. Carisi stares at the lack of compassion for your fellow humans, discarded like expired milk, poured down the drain. He was raised better. The only son in a family of 4, he learned the value of consent, the respect for the person you love, the humanity in all of us. He wonders what actually goes through a rapist’s mind before committing his crime. _Do these perps think through their actions before acting on them? Did the small voice in their heads tell them “no, that’s not how we treat other people.”? How do they justify their actions? Because they’re angry? Because they’re lost in the world? Because they have mommy issues?_ Carisi’s hand turns pale as he tightens his sweaty palm.

“I can’t take it anymore, it’s like a sauna in here.” Rollins says as she takes the cold bottle of water to her cheek while on her way back to her desk. She sits down with a exasperated sigh, like the world settled on her shoulders, heavy and thick. “When is the AC being fixed?” She whines to Fin, who is just stepping into the squad room.

“Soon.” He says without looking at her.

“I can’t work like this much longer.” She closes her eyes and allows the cold bottle of water to form liquid beads on her forehead.

“Well, it could be the heat but it is also lunch time and I don’t know about you but I could really go for a sandwich or something right about now.” Fin says as he sits back into his chair. He eyes the new guy. Carisi, still fixated on the images on his laptop, it takes him a moment to realize someone was talking to him.

“What d’you say?” Carisi closes his laptop and stares at his two squadmates.

“I said it’s lunchtime.” Fin says with a stare. “It’s tradition for the new guy to do lunch runs.” 

“Oh. Uh. Okay.” Carisi replies while looking blankly at Rollins and Fin. He takes his jacket off the back of his chair.

“You won’t need that out there.” Fin points with his thumb towards the elevator.

“Oh, right. Okay. What d’you guys want?” Carisi gathers his wallet and his badge as Rollins looks towards Fin and smirks.

“Go ask the Sarge first, I don’t know what I want yet.” Rollins says, accent thick with her sweet Georgia smile.

Carisi walks towards the closed door of Benson’s office and knocks.

“I didn’t know we had a lunch run tradition, Fin.” Rollins murmurs quietly.

“We don’t, but Carisi doesn’t know that.” Fin replies.  
***  
He knows his squadmates are messing with him. He knows he’s the butt of all their jokes. He knows he’s not stupid and that it’ll end eventually. _Comfort comes with time_. He reminds himself. He’s holding a scrap piece of paper, scribbled on it are his messy writing of three separate lunch orders. Luckily they’re all available from one restaurant, or else he’s going to need to take a squad car. 

The blinding sun bakes all of New York. Unrelenting and infinite. He squints at the cloudless sky and rolls up his sleeves. Just as he’s about to turn onto the corner, his phone chirps.

_Can u meet_. Text reads. Always short and to the point.

Carisi stares at his phone. _Bad timing_. He looks at his watch, it is almost past normal lunch hours. The gears turn in his brain. _How long does it take to walk to the restaurant? How long does it take to make four lunch orders? How fast can I walk back to the station? What’s the drag force based on the wind velocity and having to carry four lunch orders?_ He bites at his thumb before he makes a reply.

_Yes, but I don’t have a lot of time_. He frowns as his long fingers tap on the phone screen. A wave of anxiety and heated needs engulf his thoughts. He shoots off another text. 

_Can it be now? I’m just going on lunch_. Carisi starts to walk again, thoughts messy and vivid. The smell of her body floods his senses. He takes a deep breath in and is immediately turned off by the smell of hot garbage on the street. 

His phone chirps again at him. It almost meets an unfortunate end on the concrete pavement as he hurriedly takes it out of his pocket. He catches it mid air and sighs in relieve. 

Text reads: _Fine in theatre by stn a foreign movie_. This is probably the longest text Carisi has ever gotten from her. He reads the text again, trying to decipher what she is trying to get across without punctuation. _Ohh! Fine. In theater by station, a foreign movie_. Giddy that he’s solved her puzzle he shakes his head and smiles slyly. It really is bad timing, her calling on him at this time of the day, this time of the month, this time of the year! He just started his stint with this squad, he wants to make a good impression and bringing cold lunches to his workmates sure isn’t the best way to do that. It’s nearly two in the afternoon, the sun is irritatingly and agonizingly hot and bright. It is past deodorant reapplication stage now; deodorants won’t help anymore on a day like today.

Carisi picks up his pace, sweat forming and dripping all the way down his back. He can feel the sweat drops slowly into his cheeks of his ass. He passes the store that he’s not sure what they sell but they pump out that old school, slow RnB music daily. It reminds him his younger self. Tall and lanky, treading through the sea of shorter people in his high school's hallway. Even then, he’s decided the life a police officer for himself, he didn’t see an option to do much else in life. He’s had a tame love life back then, not unlike the adult Carisi. But there is always something nagging in the back of his mind. The fact that a secretive glance can sometimes be more of a turn on for him than something overtly sexual. He never understood the machoisms of his friends when he was young, like peacocks showing off decorative but more or less flightless feathers. He had a best friend in high school. He was an exchange student from another school, or was it another state? Carisi can’t remember now. He can’t even remember his friend’s name. As sad as that was, there is one thing he does remember about his best friend for three months. He has never talked about this to anyone, not even his sisters, not even his priest. It is his darkest secret, and he intends to keep it that way. Darker than having a woman who texts him regularly only to have sex with him in semi public places. He doesn’t even know her name, doesn’t know where she’s from, doesn’t know what she does for a living. He knows their relationship is purely just carnal passion. He also hasn’t told anyone about her. How does he even begin? He’s a goddamn detective! People would laugh at his inability to find out more about this mystery woman. But some things are better left unknown. What’s the saying? _Ignorance is bliss_. Carisi thinks to himself as he speeds towards the movie theater.

***

Salty sweat coats his forehead. Carisi looks up at the sign in front of the old theater. There are only three movies playing. The first one is a contemporary animation movie for kids. _Okay not that one_. His gaze turn to read the title below. Second is an spy espionage movie starring some big young hot shot from Hollywood. _Mmm. Next_. Third title is written in English alphabets but he can’t make sounds out of the words they formed. He smiles to himself. He’s found the holy grail. _Gotcha._

Carisi buys a ticket fast, he doesn’t even take his change. He passes the popcorn machine, the rows of sweet chocolates in boxes and makes his way eagerly to the movie he just overpaid for. The movie has already started. He looks around the room, there is one person that’s slumped into the seat, neck strained to one side, eyes closed. There is another dark shadow of a person, at the very top, where the movie is projected with dust particles illuminated in flight. She makes eye contact with Carisi, and sits into her seat even more, as if to disappear into the dense fabric. He slowly makes his way to her, teasing each step. He forgets about the lunches, crumpled paper stuffed so far into his pocket he can’t feel it against his pants as he walks to her. He sits down, looks at the woman to his left. She’s wearing a thin dress, that much he can see, her soft thighs reflect in his eyes from the darkness of the room. 

“Hello.” Carisi says in a hushed tone, trying to sound as seductive as he can.

The woman smiles back at him. The actors on the big screen start making out, hot gasps and fabric tears come through the loud surround sound. 

“I don’t have a lotta time.” He says to her, watching her eyes dance around his physique. She takes his hand and gently leads him between her thighs.

“I’ll be quick.” She says reassuringly. His fingers meet their destination, boiling hot with her needs, humid and viscous. She lets out a breathless whisper of bliss. Carisi readjusts himself, making room in his tight grey pants for the lust he has for her. He sits back and gets comfortable for the ride. He gently strokes her, each touch slower, longer for her enjoyment. 

“Faster.” She says with eyes tightly closed. Carisi can’t resist her wet and engorged lips and meets her partly opened mouth. She tastes like stale coffee. She breathes into him, each exhale timed with his touch, each exhale fiery and lingering. She sucks his tongue, tugging at the tip of it, swirling around the middle, and ending at the back of his throat. The woman digs her fingers and grabs a handful of his gelled hair, messing it from the style he painstakingly set in the morning. Her breathing accelerates. His touch in sync with her breath. She gets thicker and warmer as she nears her climax. Carisi feels the slight shiver as she comes, a gush of sensuous liquid leaks onto his fingers that are still inside her. She cries in his mouth, a lament for the end of her orgasm. Her eyes open to meet his, she slowly take him out of her burning folds. She eyes his fingers, coated in her liquid. He takes them into his mouth, swathes his tongue on them, first just the fingertips, then the whole length. Her juice melts in his mouth instantly. She watches, eyes wide, like she's seeing something forbidden. She watches Carisi as he works his tongue around his agile fingers, in between and down his palm. He’s eating her up, like he’s never had a more delicious meal than this. 

“Mmm.” She murmurs as she smirks at the satisfied man to her right. She leans into to kiss him, congratulating him on a job well done. She reaches over to his stiffed pants and Carisi stops her mid way.

“Not here and you don’t get off that easy.” Carsi stands, takes her by her wrist and ushers her out of the dark theater room.

They quietly sneak past the concession stand. The employee behind the counter is entranced by his phone, madly tapping on the screen. He doesn’t notice the tall man with an NYPD badge on his belt taking a woman into the handicapped washroom.

The door of the washroom closes silently as Carisi takes her hands and anchors them on the sink. She leans into the mirror, his face deep in the crook of her neck. He unbuckles his belt and shoots her a look through the mirror. 

“You make it hard to control myself.” His husky accent rolls off this tongue with urge. He takes his erection slips inside her and stares into her eyes through the mirror, as if to coerce a confession from her lips. 

“Just let it go.” She whispers and moans as he thrusts, each thrust burrows further into her heated body. She watches his face in the mirror, contorted by lust and greed. They stare at each other as they fuck in the handicapped washroom in the theater. Each look flames the explosive reaction between them. His breaths getting hotter next to her skin, her hips, sway rhythmically with his tempo, hard and soft, wet and sticky. Their bodies start to take on one shape, the two of them merge as one entity, each movement timed with the other and take on an obscenely explicit wet sound as Carisi nears his climax. 

“Oh God!” He exhales into her ear. The woman sways her hips faster and unable to control her own impending orgasm, she cries loudly into the empty space of the washroom. Carisi immediately covers her mouth with his hand, afraid of the repercussions if they were found out. 

“You don’t want people to know what we’re doing here, do you?” He asks as he bites her earlobe, she replies in a whimper of submission. 

“No I don’t, Detective.” She mumbles into his sweaty palm. “I can’t hold on anymore.” Her eyes betray their usual stoicism. 

“Me neither.” He says as he bites on her shoulder through her dress to keep him from making more explicitly sexual sounds. 

With one last thrust of his pelvis, Carisi and the woman orgasm simultaneously. Both liquids mix together as he slowly throbs from inside her. Their eyes fixed on each other, watching each desire and emotion. She finally lays her head against his shoulder as she takes a long exhale. She licks her lips and gulps, satisfied at their sexual adventure. He touches his forehead against hers, sweats intertwined, breaths exchanged. His deep dimples twitches in the finality of this sexual indulgence. He slowly pulls himself out of her fiery chasm. 

“Sorry about that.” He says sheepishly and eyes his teeth mark on her dress. She places a hand over the wound he inflicted in passion and rubs. She touches the side of his warm cheek and kisses Carisi gently. 

“I should get going.” He says to her, unable to keep his eyes off her. She release him and straightens her dress, looks into the mirror and brushes her fingers in her hair.

“See you soon Detective.” She says as she opens the door and sneaks out quietly. 

Carisi stands in the now empty washroom, adjusting his hair, wipes himself on some toilet paper and zips himself back up. Once he deems himself somewhat presentable again he makes his way out of the washroom. 

***  
“How do you forget four lunches Carisi?” Fin interrogates while Rollins fans herself with a file folder.

“I’m really sorry alright? I got sidetracked.” Carisi says defensively.

“By what exactly?” Rollins asks as small beads of sweat form on her upper lip.

“Just sidetracked okay? I’m really sorry.” He looks to his two squadmates shaking their heads. 

“I might have some protein bars stashed here somewhere.” Rollins flings one of her drawers open and smiles in victory as she holds a plastic covered bar straight in the air. “You want one?” Rollins asks Carisi as she hands one to Fin.

“No thanks, I, uhh, actually ate already.” Carisi is overwhelmed with the embarrassment that is hidden in his declaration. He sits down in his chair and breathes out a long sigh.

Fin tutts under his breath and Rollins peers at Carisi’s sweat stained back and ponders the meaning of his strange comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
